This is a multi-center clinical trial of the efficacy and antibody-generating potential of a second generation recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH). The study subjects receive rhGH daily or three times weekly at two dosage levels. It is anticipated that rhGH therapy will stimulate growth but result in antibody production only very infrequently. It now appears that daily administration results in greater stimulation of growth and all patients now receive daily dosage.